


Jackpot, Dante x FemReader (Shy)

by dantemustntdie



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Confessions, Dante x FemReader, Dante x OC - Freeform, Dante x Reader - Freeform, Devil may cry x Reader, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, shy reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 02:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dantemustntdie/pseuds/dantemustntdie
Summary: One morning you get an unexpected call from your long time friend and devil hunter, Dante. What could be so important that hed like to see you in person?





	Jackpot, Dante x FemReader (Shy)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, this is my first insert fic i ever properly did. I hope i did well and i apologize for grammar mistakes if any, english is not my first language. I hope you enjoy this short story tho. ^^

Early morning, 7am. Even though you didnt get much sleep last night, you felt oddly refreshed. Sun rays gently poked your eyes causing you to wake up more. As you sat on the side of your bed you remember what caused your sleep to be chopped into pieces and your face gets red like an apple. Yeah it happend, again. That blue eyed hybrid occupied your mind again. As much as you didnt want to admit it, you were definetly in love with him. Your night was occupied with thoughts of holding him close, him being a true romantic to you, his beautiful white hair which you wanted to touch and all the silly moments you two had until now. You were blushing intensly and you thought that he probably has someone else by now. How could he not, girls are handed to him on silver plate thanks to his looks and personality. Once you looked at the clock again you finally decided to get up and do your morning routine inculding breakfast. All those thoughts sure do keep you busy.

After you finally finished your breakfast, you look at the clock again. You werent sure what to do now, today you had nothing important to take care of. Oh no, you cant go into Devil May Cry again, you were there only 2 days ago. But still… Dante is your friend and he seems to enjoy sharing his adventures with people, especially because he gets to brag about how amazing he is. Unless hes really tired from the work or lazying around. Then he just falls asleep on a couch snoring so loud that you can hear it ring in your ears. There were days whered you just walk in on him sleeping but you didnt mind it. You get to see how cute he is when he sleeps. If it only werent for his loud “ringtone” which only wakes others up when he sleeps.

And with that thought you blushed again. You also got a little sad thinking he doesnt feel the same way about you. But that was fine. You just wanted him to be happy. After all the work he does, he deserves it. Hes a good man and no one could deny that. Hmm… What now you thought. Youre bored as hell and youve already swarmed the entire house thinking about him. There was still nothing to take care of. After few moments that seemed to last like eternity, your phone rings. Thats strange… No one really calls here. So you rushingly pick up and answer it.

“(Y/N) here.” - You said with slight shake in your voice. Calls always made you anxious.

“Hey, Dante here.”

Well whaddya know, you think about the devil and he calls you himself. But you were so surprised because he never calls like this. What could he possibly want to talk about with you? None the less it was a pleasant surprise.

“H-Hey! W-Whats up?” - The trembling in your voice now got even worse. You were so flustered because of the thoughts earlier, and it worried you because you tought youll spout nonesense the only time he even calls.

“Could you come to my office for a few minutes? Its nothing serious, id just like to tell you something in personal.”

“O-Of course. Ill be there in a few m-minutes.” - You tried to stay as calm as possible.

“Are you alright? You seem a little shaken up.” - Asked Dante with slight worry in his voice.

“No n-no i umm, i saw a big spider earlier so it frightened me. Heh.”

“You should see ones i have to fight. Well, anyways, see you soon.”

You both hanged up but you couldve sworn you heard him giggle over the phone about the spider thing. At least you didnt say anything more embarassing. His giggle sort of rang in your ears still. Is there anything about that blue eyed dork that just isnt adorable? And your face was red as his jacket now.

You were already dressed so you just took few stuff with you and made sure everything in the house is turned off and locked the door. On your way there you thought about what could be important for him to talk to you. But it definetly made you happy that you get to see him even if its just for a few minutes.

So when you finally arrived, you took in a deep breath to calm down and with that you opened the door. There he was in his chair with his legs crossed on the table and arms behind his head. Some things never change do they? You finally closed the door and wanted to ask what he wants to talk about but he got up and immediately interrupted your greeting.

“There was no spider, wasnt there?” - Dante said with his stupid smirk on his face.

You just stood there having a hard time trying not to blush. What was he just getting at?

Dante slowly walked up to you with one of his hands behind his back.

“I know when a woman lies to me. But wow youre the worst at it, congrats. So its about time we fix this, dont we? Cant have you hiding all this from me. Not a big fan of secrets yknow.” - His smirk slowly shaped into a gentle smile.

“I-I…” - You tried to speak again but you couldnt think of a another lie. Soon your eye cought a glimpse of something.

He slowly moved that hand forward to you, handing you a pretty red rose.

“What… Is this…?” - You felt oddly calm now. Could it be what you thought it was? You thought you were dreaming again.

“Come on, take it.” - Dante said with confidence.

“Its very pretty… Th-”

You got interrupted again but this time by something else. He quickly locked his lips onto yours as you were distracted by the rose he gave you. Your eyes widen with realization of what just happend. You felt like you were going to melt into his arms which he was slowly wrapping you up with. As soon as both of your lips slowly parted you spoke out his name gently.

“Dante…” - You said as he still held you gently.

“Hmph. Youre even prettier up close like this yknow.” - He said smiling locking his eyes to yours.

“But… Why?” - You said worringly.

“Why? Well for starters, youre the only woman that didnt hit me. And you dont boo at me when i say how amazing I am.”

You couldnt help but laugh as he rested his head on your shoulder now. As much it was hard to believe all that happend now, you finally came to your senses that he likes you too. After all, you been there for him alot. You even worried everytime he got impaled despite the fact that he can heal back.

As from Dantes perspective, he loved how caring you are and its something he didnt experience in a very long time. He longs for affection and you being so nice and approachable made him easily fall in love you. You were always trying to be cheerful and trying to take care of him even tho he doesnt need it. Truth be told he does mess with women sometimes but this time, you were someone who he didnt want to hurt not even in a million years. All those times you hung out together helped him experience more of the world. When he was with you, he felt relaxed and happy. Like he doesnt have a single problem in the world. And seeing you excited over him telling his stories and the types of demons he fought always put a smile on his face because he knows youre having fun with him.

“Because you are.” - You said happily with calm voice enjoying his warmth.

Dante lifted his head from your shoulder and looked at you with his usual grin. “Then its a Jackpot.” And then he gave you another longer kiss to celebrate his victory.

Few longer moments later a phone ring interrupts your moment with your new boyfriend. “One second, love.” You just couldnt help not to blush when he called you his love. But you definetly liked it. His body was slowly departing from the hug and you wished it lasted forever. The way he feels in your arms was nothing but a pure blessing to you. His arms guarantee you nothing but safety.

“Devil May Cry. Yes ill be right there like you said.” - Dante hanged up quite quickly.

Few seconds you stood there silently looking at the rose.

“L-Leaving already?” - You said with shaky voice.

“Sorry, you know how business is. And whats up with you, your stuttering came back as soon as i stopped giving you my love. Miss me already?”

“N-no just… All this… Its n-nice… Unexpected b-but nice.” - You gently smiled at him running fingers trough the rose petals.

“Hmm. Guess ill have to kiss you more often huh.” - He laughed a bit and slowly started taking his jacket and sword. “You can also expect a big dinner as soon as i come back.”

“You cant c-cook.” - You said teasing him. “We both know youll b-buy a pizza.”

“Only your favorite pizza, baby.” - Dante said winking happily to you. “Also if you hadnt lied about the spider, you wouldnt get neither a rose or a pizza, well not today at least.”

“S-So this wasnt the reason you actually called me here?”

“I wanted to see if you have a couple of dollars to borrow, i lost a bet Trish made.”

And thats your boyfriend. A broke handsome devil who easily captured your heart. But you didnt mind it, as long as youre with him, nothing else matters.


End file.
